A conventional storage system may comprise a boot drive and a data drive. However, the boot drive and the data drive may be prone to failure. If the boot drive fails, the conventional storage system may be unable to boot up. If the data drive fails, user data may be lost. Conventional redundancy systems have been employed for the conventional storage system in order to reduce the risk of failure to the boot drive and the data drive. However, in such a case, the user may have to manually configure all of the boot drives or all of the data drives in order to set them up in a redundancy system. Furthermore, if one of the data drives fail or one of the boot drives fail, replacing the failed data drive or the failed boot drive may require that the user manually reconfigure all of the boot drives or all of the data drives in order to set them up in a redundancy system.